


Devour Me

by Usagi_no_Tsuki



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alpha Victor Nikiforov, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Anal Sex, BDSM, Dirty Talk, M/M, Matchmaking, Mating Bites, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mpreg, Omega Katsuki Yuuri, Oral Sex, Sex, Sex Toys
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-23
Updated: 2020-12-22
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:27:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28252383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Usagi_no_Tsuki/pseuds/Usagi_no_Tsuki
Summary: Yuuri é um ômega recessivo, que sempre sofreu com seus ciclos de calor instáveis. Durante a final de seu primeiro GP, aos vinte anos, um desses ciclos o atinge, tornando-o incapaz de executar seus programas corretamente, fazendo com que terminasse em último lugar. Envergonhado e humilhado, ele bebe um pouco a mais durante a festa de encerramento, apenas para acordar no dia seguinte ao lado do homem que ele sempre admirou e por quem era secretamente apaixonado.Depois dessa noite, a vida de Yuuri mudou para sempre.
Relationships: Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov
Comments: 1
Kudos: 7





	Devour Me

Yuuri nunca se sentiu mais patético.

Ele tinha treinado tanto. Dado o seu melhor, para ser capaz de se classificar para as finais do GP de patinação. Apenas para que ele pudesse patinar no mesmo ringue que seu ídolo. Tanto esforço… tanta dedicação… apenas para que tudo fosse destruído por um fato que ele não podia controlar: sua biologia ômega.

Desde que tinha apresentado como ômega, aos quinze anos, Yuuri tinha sido muito cuidadoso e responsável. Ômegas compunham apenas 5% da população mundial, sendo os outros 70% betas e 25% alphas. Desses 5%, apenas 1% eram ômegas masculinos. Em um quesito simples, ômegas eram raros, ômegas masculinos eram ainda mais raros. Sua única alegria, era que ele não era um ômega dominante, mas um recessivo. Isso significava que seu cheiro era muito menos perceptível, quando comparado com os demais ômegas, e muito mais fácil de mascarar com sprays de cheiro e supressores. Era graças a isso que, fora sua família e amigos em Hasetsu, a maioria das pessoas acreditava que ele era apenas um beta, como seus pais e irmã. Contudo, havia uma desvantagem, e isso era o seu ciclo de calor.

Diferente de ômegas dominantes, que tinham um ciclo previsível e fácil de controlar, um ômega recessivo era muito mais instável. Enquanto um ômega dominante teria um ciclo a cada dois meses, com uma duração de três dias, e que poderia ser bloqueado pelo uso de supressores de calor; ômegas recessivos não tinham a mesma sorte. Seu cio poderia ser iniciado a qualquer momento, com uma duração que poderia variar de um único dia à até mesmo duas semanas. Houve anos em que Yuuri tinha tido apenas um ou dois ciclos, assim como houve aqueles mais perturbadores, em que ele tinha tido mais de vinte ciclos. Os ciclos de um ômega recessivo também não poderiam ser bloqueadores por um supressor de ciclo, mas como, mesmo em pleno ciclo, seus cheiros não eram tão fortes, poderiam ser facilmente mascarados pelos supressores comuns e sprays de cheiro. Em um resumo simples, ômegas recessivos tinham apenas que aprender a lidar com isso… com esses dias que teriam de agir o mais normalmente possível, enquanto sofriam de dores, desconfortos e cansaço extremo.

Se Yuuri fosse apenas mais um ômega recessivo, talvez um simples estudante universitário, dada a sua idade atual de vinte anos, ele só teria que passar por aqueles dias da mesma forma que passaria por um resfriado desagradável. Infelizmente, Yuuri era um atleta. E, depois de ter passado mais de nove meses sem um único indício de seu ciclo, apenas alguns minutos antes da final do GP e de seu desempenho durante o programa curto, seu ciclo decidiu que era hora de se fazer presente mais uma vez.

Yuuri tinha passado os próximos 2 minutos e 50 segundos, engolfados em uma sensação de dor, letargia e fraqueza. Ele mal tinha sido capaz de fazer saltos duplos ou acertar sua sequência de passos, sem terminar caindo sobre a pista de gelo. Vergonha e humilhação muito maiores do que qualquer um podia imaginar, sufocaram Yuuri quando ele recebeu sua nota: 73,89. Celestino tinha pensado que ele estava apenas nervoso, e tentou acalmá-lo, afirmando que ele poderia recuperar todos os pontos durante a patinação livre. Yuuri sabia disso. Ele tinha certeza de que poderia… mas, para que ele conseguisse fazê-lo, ele precisava que seu ciclo terminasse.

Foi por isso que, ignorando seu treinador, ele tinha corrido para seu quarto de hotel, formando um ninho muito mais rápido do que deveria ser possível, antes de começar a tentar saciar seus instintos com os brinquedos que ele sempre carregava escondido em sua mala. Apenas uma precaução, em caso de seu ciclo decidir surgir em situações ruins. Yuuri tinha passado a noite toda acordado, tentando aplacar o incomodo e o calor. Mais de uma vez, ele pensou em sair e tentar encontrar um alpha, tamanho era seu desespero para que aquilo terminasse. Porém, mesmo desesperado, Yuuri não era tolo o suficiente para fazer algo assim.

Quando o dia amanheceu, Yuuri estava chorando exausto, seu corpo ainda dolorido e queimando.

Seu ciclo não tinha terminado.

Foi com um gosto ruim de derrota e humilhação, que Yuuri entrou na pista de gelo naquele dia, falhando de forma espetacular e seu programa livro. Ele foi tão patético. No final, ele só conseguiu marcar 89,76… terminando em último lugar com 163,65… mais de 200 pontos abaixo do primeiro lugar.

Foi humilhante.

O pior de tudo?

Celestino tinha decidido que ele precisava se animar e o arrastou para a festa de comemoração do GP.

E era ali onde Yuuri estava, ainda sofrente os efeitos de seu ciclo, sentado em um canto do salão, sua quinta taça de champanhe pela metade. Yuuri só queria refazer seu ninho, e chorar tudo o que podia. Ainda assim, ele precisava ficar ali. Pelo menos, por mais algum tempo.

Determinado a tentar esquecer aquele pesadelo, Yuuri terminou seu champanhe, antes de ir buscar outra taça. Ele sabia que não deveria. Ele tinha um hábito bêbado muito vergonhoso, assim como seu pai, contudo, depois de toda a humilhação pela qual passou, nada poderia piorar sua situação.

Nada.

Ou assim, ele pensava.

xXx

Yuuri abriu os olhos devagar.

Sua cabeça estava doendo, mas não era a única parte de seu corpo que estava dolorida. Na verdade, tudo parecia doer.

Ele precisou piscar devagar, sua visão embaçada pela falta de seus óculos. Esticando a mão em busca de seus óculos que, por sorte, estavam no criado mudo ao lado da cama. Colocando os óculos, ele olhou ao redor do quarto. Parecia seu quarto de hotel, mas… havia algo de errado. O cheiro do quarto, não cheirava em nada como ele lembrava. Havia um cheiro picante e almiscarado no ar. Seu olhar vagou pelo chão do quarto, franzindo a testa ao ver, o que ele sabia que era o terno que ele tinha usado na noite anterior, espalhado pelo chão. Mas… havia muitas peças para ser apenas seu terno.

Sua mente sonolenta, demorou muito mais para compreender o que aquilo significava.

Quando Yuuri finalmente entendeu, ele congelou.

Seu corpo se tornando rígido e coração disparado.

Um movimento sútil atrás dele, fez com que Yuuri pulasse da cama assustado. Assim que viu quem estava deitado na cama, ele se viu consumido pelo pânico. Sem saber o que fazer, Yuuri agarrou suas roupas e saiu correndo do quarto. A imagem clara do homem nu, parcialmente coberto pelo fino lençol branco, ficaria para sempre gravada em sua mente, enquanto ele fazia a promessa de nunca mais beber mais de duas dozes, de qualquer outra bebida.

Em seu estupor bêbado, muito provavelmente movido por seu maldito ciclo de calor, de alguma forma que ele não podia imaginar e muito menos se lembrar… ele, Katsuki Yuuri… tinha feito sexo com Victor Nikiforov.

xXx

Yuuri soltou um pequeno suspiro, enquanto olhava pela janela do avião, que deveria levá-lo de volta para o Japão.

Contra as súplicas de Celestino, ele decidiu que queria voltar para casa. Ele precisava sentir a presença acolhedora de sua família, abraçar Vicchan, comer uma enorme quantidade de Katsudon sem se importar quanto quilos isso lhe daria, enquanto chorar tudo o que seu coração frágil precisava. Depois disso… depois de fazer tudo isso… então, talvez… Yuuri pudesse entrar em uma pista de patinação outra vez.

Se ele fosse sincero consigo mesmo, Yuuri não tinha certeza de seria capaz de voltar a competir outra vez. Oh, não era por causa de seu desempenho vergonhoso. Era… por causa de Victor. Yuuri admitia que ele tinha entrado em pânico, ao acordar nu na cama com o patinador russo. Ele desafiava alguém a culpá-lo por isso! Ele admirava Victor desde os doze anos. Desde aquele dia, quando Yuuko lhe mostrou o vídeo de Victor se apresentando no Sub-16. Lindo… sedutor… hipnotizante… foi a partir daquele dia, que Yuuri começou a ver o patinador russo como uma espécie de objetivo. Claro que, de forma vergonhosa, ele tinha de admitir que sua admiração estava mais perto de uma paixão.

O homem que ele mais admirava, que ele mais desejava que olhasse para ele, mesmo que por apenas um segundo. Aquele que fez com que patinação deixasse de ser um hobby para Yuuri, que não hesitou em abandonar o balé, ao qual se dedicava desde criança.

Quantas vezes Yuuri replicou as coreografias de Victor?

Quantas vezes ele assistiu os mesmos vídeos do russo?

Céus, ele tinha até mesmo implorado a seus pais por um poodle marrom, porque Victor tinha um!

Yuuri sempre considerar Victor como inatingível. Talvez em um lugar muito próximo a uma divindade. O que ele sabia que era ridículo. Victor era humano, como qualquer outra pessoa. Ainda assim, aos olhos de Yuuri, ele sempre tinha sido alguém que não poderia ser tocado. Alguém com quem Yuuri teria muito sorte, de apenas trocar um simples cumprimento ou, com ainda muito mais sorte, dividir o pódio.

Ter esse tipo de visão, apenas para acordar na cama com Victor?

Yuuri não sabia como seu coração poderia ter aguentado tamanho choque.

Então ele apenas seguiu seu instinto de fuga e correu.

Ele se escondeu em seu quarto durante as cinco horas seguinte e, de forma ingênua, sonhadora e tola, esperou que Victor aparecesse… é claro que Victor não iria atrás dele. Até onde Victor sabia, Yuuri era um simples beta, que tinha tido o pior desempenho já registrado na final do GP. Alguém como Victor… um alpha dominante, uma lenda viva da patinação… alguém assim, poderia ter quem bem entendesse. Então, não havia nenhuma chance de que ele escolheria alguém tão sem graça, quanto Yuuri.

Uma noite.

Uma única noite.

Isso era tudo o que Yuuri receberia, e ele deveria ser grato por isso. E apenas lamentar o fato de ser incapaz de se lembrar dessa única noite.

Em algum momento, ele adormeceu, acordando apenas quando a comissaria de bordo, avisando-o que o avião tinha pousado em Kyuushu. Surpreso com a quantidade de tempo que tinha dormido (ele deveria estar mais cansado do que o esperado), Yuuri foi rápido em desembarcar e recuperar sua bagagem. Saindo do aeroporto, Yuuri vagou a passos lentos em direção a estação de trem, sem pressa para chegar em casa.

Seu estomago roncou de fome.

Ele tinha dormido durante todo o voo.

Era normal estar com fome.

Seus olhos foram atraídos pela barraca de ramen há poucos metros.

Ele ignorou a voz de Minako e Celestino em sua cabeça, alertando-o sobre o ganho de peso extra, enquanto se sentava na barraca.

Havia mais duas pessoas na barraca, comendo porções grandes de ramen. O dono da barraca era um homem beta com mais de cinquenta anos, cabelos grisalhos e marcas ao redor dos olhos e lábios.

– Oh, irasshai! O que vai querer?

– Um tonkotsu ramen extra grande, com macarrão grosso.

O dono da barraca sorriu começou a preparar o ramen.

Yuri ignorou a conversa animada ao seu lado, dos dois clientes que eram, claramente, amigos voltando do trabalho, se os ternos poderiam indicar alguma coisa. Pegando seu celular, ele começou a ver as notícias e comentários sobre a final do GP. Havia reportagens e comentários, assim como análise de todos os competidores, principalmente os que tinham subido no pódio. Não foi uma grande surpresa, ao encontrar comentário tão negativos sobre seu próprio desempenho. Havia até mesmo um comentário de uma jornalista francesa, de que, muito provavelmente, ele desistiria da patinação.

Desistir da patinação?

Yuuri não conseguia se ver fazendo isso.

Sim, ele estava passando por um momento ruim. Um acúmulo de tantos desastres acontecendo, apenas tendiam a abalar alguém. Mas desistir de patinar? Ele tinha começado a patinar quando tinha quatro anos. Na época, é claro, patinar era apenas um hobby. Uma brincadeira que ele compartilhava com seus amigos. Tudo tinha mudado, quando ele viu Victor pela primeira vez.

“Eu sou patético. Mesmo sabendo que nunca teria uma chance com ele… ainda me prendo a esse único fio que nos liga… talvez… eu deva realmente desistir…”

– Aqui, um tonkotsu ramen extra grande, com macarrão grosso. – Anunciou o dono da barraca, colocando a tigela grande em frente a Yuuri.

O moreno murmurou um agradecimento, antes de começar a comer. Era bom. Suave, com um sabor agradável da mistura de temperos no caldo grosso, junto com os complementos. Mesmo que o macarrão grosso não fosse o mais usado para aquele ramen em particular, Yuuri sempre preferiu a versão pouco usual. Dessa forma, parecia que o macarrão podia pegar muito mais sabor do caldo.

– Jīsan, uma porção de gyozas e karaage, onegai. – Pediu, enquanto continuava a comer.

O beta pareceu surpreso, ates de concordar e ir preparar as porções.

Yuuri quase podia ouvir os gritos de Minako e Celestino.

Ele sempre foi do tipo que descontava na comida, quando estava deprimido.

xXx

Já passava das dez horas da noite, quando Yuuri chegou em casa.

Seus pais o receberam com abraços apertados, e sussurros de que tudo terminaria bem. Sua irmã, sempre tentando agir de forma ‘legal’, lhe deu um peteleco carinhoso na cabeça, antes de dizer que ele seria capaz de se sair melhor na próxima vez. Vicchan o recebeu cheio de alegria e energia, lambendo seu rosto e implorando por atenção, depois de ficarem afastados por mais de um ano. Minako apareceu naquela noite também, tentando animá-lo, e quase infartando quando sua mãe lhe serviu a sua segunda tigela de Katsudon, chorando sobre como ele engodaria depois de comer tanto.

Yuuri não conseguiu rir abertamente, mas seus lábios tinham se curvado em um pequeno sorriso.

Em algum momento, já muito tarde, ele tinha se agarrado a sua, e chorado pelo o que pareceram ser horas. No fim, ele foi para seu quarto, montando seu ninho, antes de se encolheu no centro abraçado a Vicchan, cercado pelos pôsteres de Victor.

Seu único pensamento, era que, talvez, quando ele acordasse novamente, tudo ficaria melhor.

De algum jeito.


End file.
